Good and the Bad
by guardianranger
Summary: Sequel to Mack's Daughter. New people, Some people will die in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Continue Story Goes on:

This is the sequel of Mack's Daughter. It shall take 3 years instead of 6 years. Which make the kids 16 in this story.

Bridge and Elizabeth are engaged, she is pregnant with a child. That's the reason why she wasn't killed in Mack's Daughter, just in a deep sleep coma.

Jason is divorced in this story, from his wife Katherine hillard.

Sky and Sydney are expecting another child.

So are Connor and Kira also expecting another child too.

Maybe Tommy and Kimberly too.

**Guardians:**

Lynn Landors-16-

Daniel Russell-16-Blue

William Desantoes-16-black

Matthew Star-17-pink

Brianna Joyce Oliver-16-silver

Sally Scott-16-green

Bridget Carson-16-orange

Thomas Thorn-16-

Ella Rose Bly-16-Purple

Jeremy Tate-Yellow-Age 16

Rebecca Hartford-16-Red

Destiny James-Green-B

Theodore Scott-17-Blue-B

Rachel Thorn-B-17-Pink

**I shall need help in writing some new names for the new characters in the story ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott Kids:Part I

Like I mention in the new story. This will take place 3 years after Mack's Daughter. In which some of the kids are older in the story.

Jason Scott divorced his wife Katherine Hillard of 19 years now.

Sally is still the green guardian ranger. She is 16 years old now in this story. Resides in San Angeles along with her father Jason. Along with her best friends Brianna daughter to Tommy and Kimberly.

Favorite Colors Are:Blue, Green and Yellow

Favorite Foods:Smoothies and Ice Cream

Favorite Books:Novels

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Blue

Favorite Car:Porshe

Theodore is the blue ranger for B-Squad at New Tech City. He is the same 17 years old in the story.

Favorite Colors:Black and White

Favorite Foods:Pizza and Ice Cream

Favorite Hobby:Rollerblading

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Blonde

Car:Hummer

Tommy is 15 years old in the story, is on D-Squad now.

Favorite Colors:Purple and Green

Favorite Foods:Violet and Red

Favorite Sports:Hockey and Basketball

Hair:Blonde

Eyes:Blue

Maureen is also 15 years in the story. Is not a ranger.

Favorite Color:Red, Yellow and Pink

Foods:Tacos

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Blue

Jason the first red ranger, lives in Angel Grove for the time being with his daughter Maureen. Teaches Karate at the Angel Grove Youth.


	3. Chapter 3

Park Kids:Part II

Blade is 21 years old in this new story. He isn't a ranger like his deceased parents were through.

Job:Summer job-Lifeguard and studying to be a police officer.

Car:Jeep

High School:Angel Grove

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Christian is 18 years old in the story.

Attends New Tech City.

Car:Nissan Pathfinder

Hair:Black

Eyes:Blue

Maura is 17 years old in this story.

Colors:Green and Yellow

Car:Unknown yet

Studying:Marine Biologist-

Hair:Black

Eyes:Blue

Micheal is 15 years old in the story, he is at the moment training to be a ranger at New Tech City.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungle Fury Rangers Kids:Part I

Camielle and Jared have been together, since his body was taken over bu Dai Shi. Now both of them are good and have 4 kids.

Are studying to be karate masters.

Layla is now 21 years old

College:Attends the Naval Academy, In Maryland

Hair:Yellow

Eyes:Green

Car:Hummer

Engaged:Unknown yet

Foods:Smoothies

Hobbies-Music

Books-Mysteries

Joyce is 19 years old

School:Unknown yet

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Dark Brown

Car:Lexis

Hobbies:Fencing and Sufering

Phillip is 17 years old

School-Attends Space Partol Delta

Squad-D-

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

Hobbies:Basketball and Soccer

Jamie is 15 years old in the story.

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

Squad-F

Casey and Lily Smith have been together for at least 18 years.

Artemis Smith is now 16 in the story. He is the Gold, for Squad C- for spd.

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Green

Catherine is 18 in the story, she wasn't really mention much in Mack's Daughter.

Then Robert James has never been married. Although he did adopted a girl named Destiny who is the leader for the B-Squad and made the green ranger. He wasn't really mention that much as well in Mack's Daughter, because he is dead.

He left his pizza parlor to Casey and Lily and the other rangeres of his team.

Theo and Fran have been married. Have one child

Rory whose name wasn't mention much in Mack's Daughter either.

He is 15 in this story.

Yes! There will be another ranger reunion don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Space Partol Delta Kids:Part V

Jack was the former red spd ranger, then he resigned to spend some time with his wife Allie. They own a clothing store in New Tech City area. Where 3 of their kids are currently traning as rangers at the academy. One of his kids is a ranger already, living at the Hartford mansion in the mean time with the others.

Name:Jack Landors Jr.

Age:20 Years old

Level At:C-Squad.

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Favorite Colors:Black and Silver

Height:Unknown

Car:Jaguer, sorry if I spelled that wrong.

Foods:Unknown

Name:Lynn Landors

Age:18

Power:White

Favorite Colors: Purple, Silver, White and Blue

Favorite Foods:Anything spicy

Car:Lexis

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

Name:Kevin Landors

Age:18-Twins with Lynn

Car:Motorcycle

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Height:Unknown

Grade Level:B-Squad-Pink

Name:Violet

Age:13

Wasn't mention much in the first story, which was called Mack's Daughter.

Grade Level:C-Squad

Hair:Black

Eyes:Blue

Favorite Foods:Junk Foods-anything

Favorite Colors:Neon Colors

Name:Bridge Carson-Lt. Red Spd Ranger. Currently living at the Hartford Mansion with his daughter-Bridge Carson who is the orange spirit ranger. And his fiance Elizabeth Delgado who had awaken up from her coma. They are expecting a son, in the middle of December.

Age:Unknown

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Blue

Favorite Food:Buttery Toast of course

Colors:Unknown

Car:Lexis

Name:Bridget

Age:15 Years old.

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

Favorite Foods:Anything, all except Raw vegetables-especially Radishes and olives.

Colors:Red. Neon Colors, Silver

Powers:Orange.

Name:Jeremy

Age:17-

Power:New Team Leader for the Spirit Team-Yellow

Lives:Currently lives at the Hartford Mansion.

Siblings:3- Mia-12 Years old-Adopted. Parents are expecting Twins.

Car:Unknown at the moment

Favorite Colors:Silver, Neon Colors, Purple and Aqua

Foods:Unknown


	6. Chapter 6

Excepting:Part I

Elizabeth had informed Bridge she was pregnant. Bridge already knowing, because Rebecca had mention it earlier during the last 8 months ago. When Elizabeth was still in a coma like sleep. Bridge and Elizabeth are engaged to each other, Bridget was happy for her father now.

"Think we should inform the others we are having another child"said Elizabeth glaring at Bridge in the face.

Bridge nods his head. "Wouldn't be surprised if they already know. Since Rebecca can tell certain things"said Bridge.

"How is Rebecca doing? Since the Forever Red Team left this time?"asked Elizabeth was who eating peach pie.

"Bridget mention something that Rebecca blames herself in taking over Hannah and Destiny's form"said Kira who ended up coming from outside of the mansion. She too was excepting another child, even through she and connor already have 2 kids.

"So. Kira do you know what gender you are having?"asked Sydney who was also pregnant with twins. She wanted to be near her best friend-Elizabeth after finding out she had awaken up from Rebecca's healing powers.

"Nope. Want to be a surprise"said Kira who was munching on fruit salad.

"Let me guess. The guys want to know what gender it is right?"asked Ronny who came walking in the room. Followed by the rest of her team mates, minus Will since he was working and Dax he was working on a movie in Hawaii.

Ever since Ronny was saved by Rebecca's healing powers also. She and Xander have been back together-slowly-it takes time. Due to the fact, Xander was surprised of seeing his dead wife returning to normal.

Mack sits down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Mack. How is Rebecca doing?"asked Madison wondering. She and her husband-Nick were visiting the operation overdrive base. Seeing their son-Daniel and nephew in the meantime.

"Same. Still sleeping through in my bedroom"said Mack, since Rebecca ended up waking up during the night with a nasty nightmare.

Xander and Bridge already knew the reason why Rebecca would be sleeping in her father's room.

"Let me guess. Nightmare"said Xander drinking some orange juice

Mack nods his head.

"Well. Bridge and I couldn't wait anytime longer. We are expecting a baby boy"said Elizabeth happy.

"Bridge and Elizabeth that's wonderful news"said Sydney happily, wondering if she should tell her friends about having twins.

5 minutes later, Tommy, Kimberly, Jason-who divorced Katherine the second pink ranger. Due to the fact that Sally was a ranger on the spirit team. Never wanted her daughter to become chosen. Even through it's different-of her other children training at the spd academy.

"Hey. Tommy what's up?"asked Kira glaring over at her former mentor and teacher in the face.

"Nothing. Kimberly wanted to see our daughter"said Tommy.

Jason waving his hands at the others in the face

"By the way where are the kids?"asked Kimberly wanting to see her daughter.

Before anyone could say anything out loud, Jeremy-son to Sydney and Sky came walking into the kitchen and sat down near his mother. Then Lynn, Sally, Theodore, Rachel, Brianna, Daniel, Hannah, Ella and Destiny came inside, all wearing their bathing suits. From being on the beach.

"Kids. How was the water?"asked Jason happy to see two of his kids.

"Jason. What are you doing here?"Asked Connor who came walking outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Just to let you know that, Sky and Sydney have an adopted daughter named Mia-who is 12 years old in this story. She wasn't mention much in the first story-which was Mack's Daughter.

Sydney is expecting twins-not sure what gender through. If you have any names you like, please share it. You were asking what month it is right now? Uh! That is a hard question, so I'm going to put October 10th. So there! Elizabeth and Bridge only have to wait two more months for their son to be born.

Jeremy is currently the yellow spirit and leader for the spirit ranger team. Since Rebecca refuses to rejoin the team at the moment. Not sure, if her nightmares will come or go at the moment. He is 17 years old in this story. Since this takes place at least 3 years now from Mack's Daughter-the first story.

If you like reading this story. Try reading my other power rangers stories-Heaven's Light, New Additions and Losing.

Let you know that Jason is divorced from Katherine the second pink ranger. He was furious in the beginning of Mack's Daughter, when Katherine didn't want Sally to become a ranger like her parents.

Sally is currently the green spirit ranger-she is 16 years old in this story. Her other siblings are-Theodore-18, Maureen and Tommy who are 12 years old.

Lynn Landors is currently the white spirit ranger. She is 18 years old in this story. Her siblings are-Jack Jr. who is 20 years old. Named after their father-Former Red Space Partol Delta Ranger-Jack Landors- Kevin also is 18 years old, adopted through and then is Violet who is 13 years old.

Adam and his wife aren't mention in either stories, because they are deceased. Their children live with their godparents for the moment. Blade is 21 years old, Christian is 18. Maura is 17 and Micheal is 15 years old.

Connor and Kira are married. Kira is a famous singer who has at least 2 cds already out. Connor teaches soccer and open up a camp. They have two kids and are expecting another child next year.

Mary-kate is 18 years old and Jason is 14 years old.

In case your wondering about Hannah, she was the adopted daughter to former navy thunder ranger-Blake-he died through. His fiance at the time-Tori married his brother-Hunter, making a promise to keep his two girls safe. Hannah is 15 years old through in this story.

Then your probably wondering who in the world is Destiny right? Destiny is Robert James-Daughter from the jungle fury ranger team. Robert James died, I never mention how he died right. So! I'm going to make something up, since he never died in the television series through. Hope you don't mind me, making something up. I couldn't sleep, since I've a nasty cold that won't let me sleep at all. Which isn't good, since I have to work. Which is why, I'm writing the next chapter for the sequel. Hope you enjoy reading it soon. I shall try to update more. All depends at work also, since We are getting another new manager.

Since I'm writing my other power ranger stories too, and others. Hoping to get them done, since some people don't understand how others-don't continue on with their other stories they are currently working on. They come up with new stories to write, before finishing their old stories. Those who are reading this, sorry! It wasn't my in attention to tell that part. Please read and review this story.

"Jason. What are you doing here?"asked Connor who came walking from outside of the mansion-at the Hartford Mansion.

"Came to see my daughter and niece"answered Jason who was sitting on one of the couches.

Sally and Brianna-daughter to Tommy and Kimberly through hugged both of their excepted parents who were sitting there on the couches.

"Beach was great"exclaimed Joseph-son to Dustin Brookes. Since he was visiting his cousin-since his father is good friends with Hunter and Tori. Since both of them live at the Hartford mansion, due to Hannah staying there.

"Water was cold through"answered Kevin-who wasn't actually happy in checking on his sister-Lynn who is on the spirit ranger team. Only reason he was checking on his sister, because his parents were busy at the academy and his older brother-was away at college and Violet was with their parents.

"What did you expect?"asked Artemis Rhodes, since his parents were visiting also, because of Destiny staying at the Hartford mansion too.

"Gee! I thought the decks was supposed to give us warm water"answered Bryan another son to Dustin.

"Yeah. We should mention that to Rebecca"answered Joseph.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"We should tell Rebecca that"said Joseph out loud.

"Boys. You should remember Rebecca isn't feeling that well"said Sally pointing it out to the boys in the sitting area at the Hartford mansion of course.

"Don't tell me, she still blames herself in what happen?"asked Connor getting wacked against the head by his wife-who was still muching on fruit salad on the couch.

"Blames herself on what?"asked Bryan since he doesn't live at the mansion.

"Rebecca is blaming herself, when she took over my mind"answered Bridget who was sitting between Bridge her father and his fiance Elizabeth-now she was alive again.

"Me too"answered Destiny remembering how Rebecca took over her body for a moment.

"Ok"answered Mia-daughter to Sky and Sydney Tate of the Space Patrol Delta.

Sydney couldn't wait any longer to tell her friends about the great news.

"Ok. I have some good news to tell you, since some of you are expecting soon"exclaimed Sydney who was sitting next to her friend-Elizabeth on the couch.

Before Sydney could say anything to anyone. Rebecca comes slowly walking into the room, due to her nightmares again that come and go.

Mack slowly get's up from where he was sitting in the chair, about walk to toward his daughter form of course. But! Ella goes toward her best friend and cousin and whispers something into Rebecca's ear.

Others-glare over to Ella say something to Rebecca at the moment.

Kevin get's up from where's sitting of course.

"Just wanted to say good-bye to you guys"answered Kevin not wanting to stay any longer of course.

Lynn could tell that her brother, Kevin really didn't want to be here to check on her.

"What. You aren't leaving so soon?"asked Sally noticing the glare that Lynn was giving to Kevin.

"No. Have to go back, have classes"answered Kevin.

Rebecca sits down near-Mack-who was now sitting by the counter.

Sydney saying she was about to say something out loud.

"What Aunt Sydney wants to tell you she is expecting twins"answered Rebecca saying out loud.

In which almost everyone glared over to her of course, mouths open wide of course.

Elizabeth, Kira and Kimberly hugged Sydney around the shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Author's Note

I was thinking for Sydney and Sky twins that are due in December 25th. Yes! Christmas day of course, that they will boy and girl names. Since Mia is their adopted daughter and Jeremy is their oldest child, who is now currently the yellow spirit ranger and leader for the team.

As for Bridge and Elizabeth-they are having a boy-who is due in October-sorry if I spelled that month wrong.

Kira and Connor are expecting another child too. Since they already have two kids too-Mary-Kate who is 18 and Jason who is 14 in this story,

Kimberly and Tommy are going expect another kid also. Since they are alot older than some of the rangers. And Brianna is their only child, thinking they shall have triplets.

Name:Nathan Roger Carson

Mother: Lt. Elizabeth Delagdo

Father:Lt. Bridge Carson

Sister:Bridget Carson

Birthday:October 11th.

Name:Alexis (Alexander) Tate

Mother:Sydney Drew

Father:Commander Sky Tate

Siblings: Jeremy and Mia

Name:Adria Josephine Tate

Mother:Sydney Drew

Father:Commander Sky Tate

Siblings-Jeremy and Mia

As for the others not sure yet.


	10. Chapter 10

New Additions:Part I

HERE! IS THE DAY THAT LT. ELIZABETH DELGADO GAVE BIRTH TO HER CHILD A COUPLE WEEKS EARLY THAN THE DUE DATE.

Almost everyone could hear Elizabeth start to scream of course. She was sitting on the couch in the rec room, at the space partol delta academy. She wanted to visited some friends of hers at the academy there, while being pregnant and all. Sydney ended up going with her, since Jack and his family are still at the school-meaning academy.

"Lt. Deglado. What's wrong?"asked Jennifer Tate. Forgotten to mention in this new story. That Jennifer is Sky's half-sister and Mackenzie is Sydney's adopted niece. Both their parents were killed in an earthquake in Chili.

Only reason Jennifer was there at the school, she lives mostly in Washington D.C. working and Texas as ranger. She was transfer there, because of her karate skills, she is a rookie through and is 21 years old. Her parents were on vacation when she was only 17 at the time, plus they were good friends with some people at the space partol delta academy for the gifted.

"I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE"Screamed Elizabeth-holding onto her stomach of course.

"What! But it's too soon"shouted Violet Landors who was off-because of her broken arm.

"YOU THINK"Shouted Kira also holding onto her stomach too.

"Don't tell me. your in labor too?"asked Jason turning toward his mom in the face.

Connor face turning pale looking, at the mention of his wife going into labor also. Both Kira and Elizabeth were rushed to the medical bay area, to give birth to their child in different rooms of course. Bridge wasn't there at the academy because he was still shopping for something special for his son of course.

Once Kira was in one of the rooms, Connor did the only think-he fainted-hitting the floor of course.

"Dad"shouted Mary-kate shocked that her father-passed out.

"Marykate and Jason. It's fine"answered Kira breathing very shallowed at the moment.

"How can it be fine?"asked Tori who was helping Kira with her breathing at the moment.

"Because that happen at Jason's birth. Connor fainted at the sight of blood"answered Kira yelling this time.


	11. Chapter 11

New Additions:Part II

HEY! Here is the next chapter for Good And The Bad=Sequel to Mack's Daughter.

Kira Ford Oliver Mckight was alone in one of the other medical rooms at the space partol delta, since going into labor with her third child now. Sydney was with her best friend and former team mate-Elizabeth who was giving birth early. Since Bridge was out with Sky shopping for their little unborn child.

Tori Hanson Bradley was with her friend Kira helping with the birth of her child. Since Connor was useless at the moment, because he was still unconscience from fainting of the news.

Elizabeth was screaming of course, due to the fact this was her first child. Bridget wasn't her daughter, but her fiance's daughter-meaning Bridge Carson now the red spd ranger, due to the fact that Sky was one of the commanders of the academy.

"Ms. Delgado. Come on just a couple more pushes"said Karone who was helping with the birth. Since her brother-Andros had divorced his wife-Ashley of 7 years now. She been married to Zhane for at least 2 years now.

Elizabeth who ended up squeezing Sydney hand to hard. Sydney suddenly bent down-yelling out loud.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE"Yelled Sydney bending over in a heap.

Sydney was given a bed, near Elizabeth only because she didn't want to leave her friend alone for the time being.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND?"Demanded Sydney forgetting that Sky went with Bridge to shop of course.

"Lt. Drew. Please calm down, We shall locate your husband"answered Lt. Petersons not looking too happy in seeing 3 of the former rangers going into labor at different times of course.

"HE CAN'T MISS THE BIRTH OF HIS TWINS"Shouted Sydney again.

"IT'S A BOY"shouted Maura Park-daughter to deceased parents who were former rangers. She was on a medical intership at the academy.

Sydney peering over at her friend-Elizabeth who was holding onto her son. Just was the baby boy was being hold onto his mother's stomache. Bridge and Sky came bolting into the rooms running. Followed by their siblings of course.

"So. Elizabeth what are you going to call him?"asked Jennifer Tate-half-sister to Sky Tate.

Elizabeth and Bridge glared at each other in the face.

"Nathan Roger Carson. Born on October 11th"answered Bridge and Elizabeth at once.

Sydney could be heard yelling for Sky at the moment.

"SHUYLER WESLEY ERIC TATE. GET THE HELL IN HERE"Yelled Sydney angrily a couple beds down.

Sky rushing toward his wife-who was screaming very loud. Given to the fact she gave birth to her daughter.

"Uh. What are you going to name her?"asked Lynn wondering

"Adria Josephine Tate. Born on October 11th"answered Sky who read the name on the paper on his daugher's tiny wrist already.

Sky was holding onto his wife's hands

"HOW COULD YOU MISS THE BIRTH OF YOUR CHILD?"Demanded Sydney angrily-glaring at her husband in the face.

"Bridge and I were shopping for the new babies remember?"asked Sky whispering into his wife's ear softly.

Sydney smiles a little bit. Shortly a few minutes later she gave birth to her son.

"Alexis Alexander Tate"answered Jeremy who came walking into the room. Both his parents were surprised that he already knew about his new baby bother.

"Jeremy. How on earth did you know?"asked Mackenzie who was there with her adopted aunt.

"Just a guess"answered Jeremy not wanting Jennifer and Mackenzie to know about Rebecca's gift.


	12. Chapter 12

New Additions:Part III

Mackenzie is Sydney's adopted niece, her parents were killed right in front of her. I know that Sydney never had any siblings in the television shows. So! I'm making something up in this power ranger story, that Sydney had a sister-who is Mackenzie's mother, who was killed along with her boyfriend, were nevered married to begin with. So! Sydney Drew Tate, now took her orphan niece into her family.

As for Jennifer being Sky's half-sister. They had the same father, just different mothers. As for Jennifer, her mother didn't really care about her daughter at all. So! Jennifer found a piece of paper that had her father's name written on it. By the time she ran away, and found her father and his family. She met Sky, whom he already know about having a sister, from another girl.

Jennifer and Mackenzie weren't mention much in the first story, sorry. I shall try to get them into this story as much as I can. Here! Is the next chapter.

Here are the names of the babies so far in this story.

Name:Nathan Rogar Carson-October 11th.

Name:Alexis (Alexander) Tate-October 11th

Name:Adria Josephine Tate-October 11th.

Right at the moment, Kira gave birth to her child, which turned out to be another girl-named Nicole Erin Mcknight.

Connor ended having ice cold water poured on him, when he was told that, Kira gave birth to a baby girl name- Nicole Erin Mcknight.

Jason was still shocked, that his father, actually wasn't there for his birth. But! He wasn't surprised, since his father can do some stupid things in his life time.

"Uncle Connor. How can you not stand the slight of blood?"asked Bryan son to Dustin Brookes was wondering.

"It was pretty easy, mostly monsters"answered Connor going to check on his new daughter now.

Sorry! If this chapter is short.


	13. Chapter 13

Mackenzie:Part II

I was really excited for my Aunt Sydney and her husband Uncle Sky who I know are former rangers for space partol delta. They have two adopted kids-Jeremy who now the leader for the spirit team-and yellow ranger. He took over when Rebecca Hartford-who is currently now in charge now of the spirit ranger team. Mia-who wasn't really mention much in the first story.

How did I become part of their family? I became part of their family, when my parents and grandfather were killed. My mom is on Aunt Sydney's side of the family. I do have other family members, but my mom was closer to Sydney through, they were taking care of each other, when sick.

Became friends with Sky's half-sister-Jennifer who lives with her brother now, after being told her father was dead 7 years ago now.

Both my parents and grandfather on my dad's side of the family-they were some kind of force-meaning FBI-mostly. So! They were usually traveling alot, when the incident took place of course. It's been at least 3 years since, I now live with my adopted relatives now. Uncle Sky is one of the commanders at space partol delta academies. Where my aunt Sydney is a medical doctor somtimes.

I could hear Jeremy say something he doesn't want Jennifer and I to know about. All I know it has to do with Rebecca through, in my mind. But! I'm ok not knowing what ever he has to tell his parents through.

Noticed that Connor was wet, since waking up from passing out on the floor. While his wife-Kira gave birth to their daughter-Nicole.

Sky-Sydney-Jeremy-17-Mia-12-**Alexis(Alexander) and Adria Josephine-Born October 11th.**

Kira-Connor-Mary-Kate-18-Jason-14-Nicole-October 11th

Bridge Carson-Elizabeth Delgado-Nathan Rogar-October 11th.

I was shocked when Connor the father of Jason and Marykate-Mcknight fainted on the floor of the medical area. When he was unconscience his wife, Kira a former yellow ranger gave birth to a baby girl name Nicole Erin who was born the same day as my cousins and another ranger family to.

Also overheard Bryan asked his uncle a question something about blood of course, after having ice cold water dropped onto his head.

"Uncle Dustin! How you not stand the sight of blood?"asked Bryan staring at his uncle of course.

"Yeah. Especially fighting as a power ranger?said Hannah shocked at her uncle the yellow ranger.  
Dustin stares at the kids in the face.

"It was easy, pretty much just monsters"answered Dustin going into the room that held his wife and now new baby in the family.


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer:Part I

Hey! My name is Jennifer Bells Collins Tate-I'm half-sister to Commander Sky Tate of Space Patrol Delta Academy. My mother Helena never told her boyfriend-Wesley Collins at the time she was pregnant with me at the time. My mother was hardly ever home, to begin with when I turned 5 years old at the time.

I've been saving my allowance and earnings from neighbors for doing some chores for them. When ever my mother would come home, she would take it on me. Saying I shouldn't have born to begin with. When I turned 10 years old, I found some papers in the attic with my birth date on it with my birth father's name on it.

So I did some researched on the name, and found out that my father was very weathly. Also he was a red timeforce ranger and silver guardian commander along with Eric Myers. Also stated he had gotten married and has a son named Sky Tate.

So! That's the beginning of my life, before I found my brother, that I never had before. So! I been living with Sky for many years now at the academy of course. Founded out that my father Wesley was no longer living when, I found Sky.

I'm an aunt now, since Sky married Sydney they have four kids now.

Jeremy-Who is the leader for the spirit ranger team, one that Rebecca isn't the leader anymore at the moment. She is currently on B-Squad with Destiny who is related to Robert James of the Jungle Fury Ranger Team. Then there is Mia who wasn't mention much in the first story.

Alexis-is a boy and Adria is a girl born to Sky and Sydney Tate on October 11th.

I overheard some noises being said, outside of the medical area. Sydney wanted me to be with her during birth, since her husband was absent at the time. But! I wasn't to sure if, since I wasn't really related to her. Elizabeth another former ranger also gave birth to a son name Nathan Roger. Elizabeth and Bridge are engaged to each other. Bridget is Bridge's adopted daughter.

I was shaking my head of course, when I came walking out of the medical room, where my brother was with his wife and twins now.

Overheard Bryan asked a question to Connor when he had awaken up of course. Connor goes to his wife private room, where she gave birth to their daughter Nicole.

"Can't believe, Uncle Dustin is a ranger"exclaimed Emily daughter to Rocky the second red ranger of course.

Most of the kids of the former rangers, include the others-meaning former rangers as part of their family.

"He said because it was easy fighting against monsters"said Joseph shaking his head.

"That's not what my parents tell me"said Hannah meaning Hunter who married her adopted mother-Tori Hanson whose former fiance-Blake Bradley is dead.

"Yeah! How is Rebecca doing?"asked Mary-kate wondering.

"Not sure, since she doesn't remember some certain things"answered Hannah not wanting the others kids to know about Rebecca's condition of course.

I, Jennifer met Rebecca before hand and felt bad for her. After all she was rejected by her birth mother also.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

Hey! Thanks for liking my stories. So! Far I have finished- at least several power rangers stories. If you like reading this story. Try enjoying reading my others-in which I'm currently writing the fourth sequel to at the moment.

Heaven's Lights, New Additions, Losing and Destiny is calling.

Macks'S DAUGHTER-FINISHED.

6: POWER ONE-FINISHED

7. FOREVER RED:NEWEST KIDS-FINISHED

Next Generations-1

9.A-SQUADS-B-SQUADS-C-SQUADS-AND-D-SQUADS

Four Fathers

11.A DAUGHTER'S JOURNEY

I HAVE ALSO WRITTEN A TWILIGHT-BASED ON THE MOVIE THROUGH. ONLY BECAUSE OF THE CUTE ACTOR-JACKSON RATHBONE THAT PLAYS JASPER WHITLOCK-HALE.

IT'S CALLED VAMPIRE LOVE! P.S READ IT. IT'S OK IF YOU DON'T ENJOY READING THE STORY.

In Good and the Bad, the second sequel to Mack's daughter.

1. Who is Rebecca's mother? The answer to that question is pretty easy to say. Rebecca's mother wasn't really there in her life, she just abandoned her daughter when, Rebecca was born. The name of Rebecca's birth mother is Rosemary-who did the same similar work that Tyzonn and Viola did.

2. How did Dustin be a ranger in the first place? I don't know everything, of that show-ninja storm ranger television series. I do remember that their academy was attack by an evil force, in which made Dustin Brookes, Shane Clarke and Tori Hanson rangers by their mentor-who was turned into a fluffy animal. Also Cam being a ranger too.

3. Who also has kids in this story? That's pretty easy so far only 3 of the former rangers have new kids into the family right now.

BRIDGE-ELIZABETH-NATHAN ROGER CARSON-OCTOBER 11TH.

SKY-SYDNEY TATE-ALEXIS(ALEXANDER)-ADRIA JOSEPHINE-OCTOBER 11TH

CONNOR-KIRA MCKNIGHT-NICOLE ERIN-OCTOBER 11TH.


	16. Chapter 16

Mackenzie:Part III

Hey! I have two news cousins to play with, when they get older of course. So! As my best friend Jennifer-who is half-sister of Sky who is one of the commanders of space partol delta.

Jennifer ended up shaking her head when overhearing some of the kids talking with each other of course.

Sky glared up when Jennifer came in to see the babies of course. Jennifer had excused herself when Sky came bolting into one of the medical rooms, giving births to the babies.

Both of the babies were resting in their little tiny baskets, next to their mother-Sydney who was tired about giving birth to twins of course.

Sky said something to Sydney ear. Jennifer and Mackenzie aren't sure what's being said.

"Jennifer. Why we leave our parents alone"said Mackenzie who turned toward Jennifer who had just walked into the medical room-shaking her head of course.

"Ok"answered Jennifer slowly walking out of the room, followed by Mackenzie.

Only reason Mackenzie said parent to Jennifer, because Sydney raised her niece when she was at least 8 years old at the time. As for Jennifer she didn't come until later, when she was 10 years old at the time.

Few hours later, Sky couldn't find his sister any where near their quarters.

Elizabeth was resting now, and was allowed to leave to see Sydney and her kids. Bridget ended up going to see Rebecca at the moment, who was resting in the B-Squad common room at the moment.

Mackenzie, Hannah, Jeremy, Emily, Jennifer, Lynn, Catherine and Rachel were talking in the cafeteria getting something to eat of course.

"Jennifer. Kind of wondered why you were shaking your head a couple hours ago?"Asked Mackenzie worried of course.

Jennifer peers up from drinking her juice at the table.

"Nothing. Just some of the kids asking why Uncle Connor couldn't stand the sight of blood"said Emily who was eating fruit salad.

Kids were shocked of that question.

"Said something it's easy with monsters"said Hannah who was drinking some orange juice.

"Yeah! Kind of wondered how he got chosen to be a ranger? If he can't stand the sight of blood"exclaimed Catherine Rhodes-daughter to Lily and Casey of the jungle fury rangers.

"He got chosen with Shane and Tori when their academy was destoryed with an evil force"said Jeremy-sort of knowing everything with most of the ranger team of course.

"Rachel and Hannah how is Rebecca? Since the incident took place a couple months ago"said Jennifer wondering of course.

Rachel and Hannah glared at each other in the face.

"That we aren't sure of yet"answered Rachel.

"Bridget and Ella are closer to Rebecca than the rest of us spirit ranger team"answered Rachel/


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Bridget and Ella were visiting Rebecca in the B-Squad Common Room. Rebecca was watching the movie of Twilight on the big screen television in the room. They weren't the only ones in the common room area, meaning the private game room for B-Squad members only. Destiny, Brianna-even through she isn't on B-Squad but on the spirit ranger team, Sally also not the B-Squad but who was on the same team as Rebecca. Some of their parents were there also watching the movie.

Mack was there for his daughter's sake, since Rebecca was sort of sitting on her father's lap on the floor. Since, Mack's back was leaning against the front of the couch in the common room area. Both, Ella parents were there watching the movie and eating kennel popcorn.

Ronny and Xander were still taking it slowly with each other. They still have to get used to the fact that, Ronny is alive in the middle of Mack's Daughter story.

Nick was there also, even through his son wasn't with him in the common room area. The rest of the operation overdrive and mystic force rangers were watching the movie.

"Wait.! Your saying that Vida almost turned against you?"asked Will who was in shocked of course. Not really paying any attention to the movie.

"Yes! She was under a spell which made her into a vampire"answered Thomas-son to Chip and Vida.

Vida turns towards her husband=Chip who was busy playing cards with Dax, Will and Nick of course.

"Chip! You had to tell our kids that?"demanded Vida glaring at the back of Chip's head.

"Sorry. Mom I asked dad if there was anything you did terrible as ranger"said Thomas trying not to have his mother get angrily at him of course.

"Yup! It happen when Thomas was 8 years old at the time when we went camping with the rest of the guys"answered Jason-son to Connor and Kira of course.

Who had walked into the common room area of course.

"Jason! What's the gender?"asked Rose who was wondering of course

"Mom. Had another girl, named her Nicole Erin"answered Jason smiling a bit of course.

"Sydney and Sky had twins, Adria Josephine for the girl and Alexis Alexander for the boy"answered Rebecca whose back was turned toward the others, since she had moved to the couch now. Mack now sitting next to her on the couch.

"Wait! A minute how do you know that information?"asked Vida wondering.

"There's no way you wouldn't have known about the babies names"answered Jason since he was there when, Kira gave birth to his sister, when his father was fainted of course.

Rebecca stands up quickly, pausing the movie of course. Ella, Brianna and Destiny stood up from where they were sitting near their parents, minus RJ since he's dead in this story.

Mack, Ronny, Xander and Casey stood up near their kids.

"Are you calling me a liar?"asked Rebecca with hands on her waist.

"Yes. You weren't there when Sydney gave birth to Adria and Alexis"answered Kevin-son to Jack.

Rebecca stands away from some of the kids.

"You don't know a thing about me". Rebecca turns toward the operation overdrive and mystic force rangers who were standing there-meaning Mack-her father, uncles and aunts in the face. "I'm going for a walk"said Rebecca storming out of the common rooms of course.

Mack almost following his daughter out of the common room area. But! Was stop by Brianna, Ella, Rachel and Destiny saying they would go after Rebecca at the moment.

Before Ella had left, she said something to the cadets-standing there of course.

"Rebecca was the one who inform the Bridge, that his dead fiance who came back to life was expecting a child"answered Ella.

Bridget also said something too.

"If Elizabeth wasn't pregnant, she would have stay dead in the ground" Bridget turning toward the cadets in the face angrily. "Also she was the one who knew that Sydney was expecting twins"out loud.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Been a few minutes since Rebecca left the base at the spd building area. Destiny, Ella and Bridget ended up being the ones going after their former leader and best friend.

Bridget ended up informing almost everyone in the common room-meaning B-Squad about Rebecca's past life.

"If Elizabeth wasn't pregnant with my brother at the time, she would have been dead in the ground"said Bridget angrily, storming out of the common room area, going to help her friends fine Rebecca at the moment.

Other Cadets shaking their heads.

"Jason. You are cluess"said Sally-daughter to Jason-the first red ranger and Katherine-the second pink ranger. She was about to leave the common room area also.

"You shouldn't blame Rebecca powers"said Will spilling it out a little.

Almost of the former rangers-meaning adults turned toward Will-the black operation overdrive in the face.

"Will! Don't you have somewhere else to go?"asked Ronny who was told about Rebecca's unknown gifts.

Before anyone could say anything else in the room, Meghan came bolting into the room breathing very hard.

"Meghan! What's wrong?"asked Nick worried about his niece who came rushing into the common rooms area.

"Destiny, Ella and Bridget wanted me to inform you adults that they found Rebecca"said Meghan not sure to tell them the bad news also.

"Thanks. For letting us know that Meghan"said Chip-glaring over to his youngest child in the face.

Before anyone else could say anything, Sky came walking into the common room, looking for Mackenzie and Jennifer who weren't in the room.

"Sky. Congradulations on your new members"said Ronny and Rose at once.

Sky nods his head.

"Have you seen my sister Jennifer? said Sky wondering. "I looked every where for her on this base"said Sky hopping for some answers.

"No! We haven't seen Jennifer since she was in the medical building"said Jason who was getting angrily glares from the other cadets in the common room area.


	19. Chapter 19

San Angeles:Part I

Rebecca didn't tell any of the former rangers where she was going. She wanted everyone to be happy, including her new team mates and their new family members. Decided to go back home in San Angeles in the mean time, to figure out what was going to happen next in her life.

Probably knew that Bridget, Sally, Destiny and Ella would come looking for her. Spencer was actually surprised to see Rebecca walking into the mansion without any adults.

"Ms. Rebecca, what a surprised I wasn't expecting you to come home for at least awhile"who was reading a book on the couch. "Is there anything I can get you?"asked Spencer about to get off the couch.

"No, Do you still have those famous cookies here?"asked Rebecca missing Spencer's homemade desserts.

"Yes! I just made a fresh batch this morning"said Spencer getting up from the couch of course and heading towards the kitchen area.

Rebecca follows behind shortly, heading towards the kitchen counter of course. "I miss you Spencer, it's lonely there at space partol delta"said Rebecca sitting down at the counter of course.

Spencer slowly peering up from putting the fresh bake peanut butter cups cookies on the counter. "Lonely?"asked Spencer confused-seeing that most of the rangers where at the base-meaning the whole Operation overdrive rangers staying there.

"Yes! Bridget and Elizabeth have a new son-named Nathan, Sydney and Sky had twins-Adria and Alexis"said Bridget who comes walking into the kitchen area with Ella, Sally and Destiny of course.

"Rebecca! Everyone is worried that you didn't tell them where you are going"said Ella hugging Rebecca around the shoulders.

Rebecca eating a cookie of course, Spencer decides to butt out this converstation. Heads back toward the family room area to read more of the book-he was reading at the moment.

"Are those Spencer's famous cookies?"asked Destiny hearing about the homemade desserts coming from Daniel and Thomas of course.

"Yes! Here try one"said Rebecca handing one out to her friends of course.

"Thanks"said Destiny sitting down at the counter.

"Rebecca. You do know we have to contact the adults back at base right"said Sally glaring at Rebecca's back at her.

Rebecca turns slightly towards Sally and Bridget of course. "Go Ahead, I really don't care if I get into trouble for leaving the base"answered Rebecca getting up from the counter and heading towards the fridge to get something out to drink of course.

Sally, Bridget and Ella glared at each other in the face. They knew something must have happen for the past 9 months now.

"Destiny! Do you want anything to drink?"asked Rebecca since-Destiny hasn't known about the special drinks.

Destiny glares at the others girls in the face, seeing Rebecca didn't ask her friends if they wanted something to drink also.

"Destiny! The smoothies are to die for"said Ella who was already drinking one of course, by seeking to the special microwave.

"What kind are you drinking right now?"asked Destiny wondering.

"Pineapple, Peach and Orange"answered Ella drinking another sip of her smoothie.


	20. Chapter 20

San Angeles:Part II

"Pineapple, Orange and Mango"answered Ella drinking her smoothie.

"What other favors are there?"asked destiny wondering of course. Since she hasn't know about certain things in the Hartford home.

"Pineapple, Coconut and Peach Smoothie, Bananas, Strawberries and Blueberry and other strange favors we aren't sure of yet"said Sally who was making a sandwich of course.

Bridget was busy on her phone, calling her dad-Bridge-who much be worried about where his daughter disappeared off too at the moment. Also wanting to let the other dads know where their kids where at the moment.

Back at the Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, most of the parents were worried because Rebecca just left the base without telling them where she was heading off too. Bridge was worried about his daughter-Bridget leaving, he didn't want to worry his fiance on the news, since Elizabeth gave birth to their son a couple hours ago. Tommy and Kimberly knowing their daughter would call them, since Brianna went along with Bridget, Ella, Destiny and Sally looking for Rebecca of course. Since Kimberly wasn't due for at least 9 more months, they are excepting triplets.

Jason knew that his daughter could take care of herself, since the divorce of his wife-Katherine the second pink ranger-they been married at least 19 years at least. Since only two of kids were made rangers like their parents. Knew if something bad happen, his daughter would call for back-up.

Xander and Ronny were worried about their daughter Ella. They knew what it was like for Ella, when Ronny long time ago died of course and then saved again. Same for Mack, when his wife-Rosemary who was in the same team as Viola and Tyzonn-died in the line of duty-when Rebecca was 1 years old at the time.

"Mack! The girls will fine Rebecca"said Ronny patting her friend on the arm.

Mack glares at his friends in the face. "Rebecca! I can't lose her"answered Mack.

"Let's hope one of the girls will call us soon"said Sky worried in not finding his sister-and niece of course. Not knowing they had followed the girls to San Angeles of course.

Phone rings, Cadet Lee being the closest answers the call of course. "Lt. Carson it's your daughter"answered Lee giving bridge the phone.

Bridge is talking to his daughter of course. "Bridget! Where are you?"asked Bridge worried of his daughter's safety.

Bridget tells her father of course. "San Angeles, Hartford mansion"answered Bridget out loud.

Bridge turns toward his friends in the face. "Sally, Ella, Brianna, Destiny and Bridget are in San Angeles at Rebecca's home"said Bridge telling those in the room of course.

Shocked looks on most of the adults in the room.

"Why! Didn't Rebecca just tell us she wanted to go home in the first place?"asked Will earning a look from his team mates, minus Mack because he was worried of course.

Bridge put Bridget on speaker that way everyone could hear what was going on of course.

"Sally! Are you ok?"asked Jason worried about his daughter of course.

"Fine"answered Sally who was drinking orange juice in the way.

"Destiny is fine also"answered Brianna who was eating a turkey sandwich in the meantime.

"Tell Aunt Lily and Uncle Casey, I'm fine"shouted Destiny in the back-ground of course.

They heard a shout being said in the background by the girls of course.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"demanded Destiny angrily that Mackenzie and Jennifer followed them to Rebecca's home of course.

"We wanted to know where you girls were going"said Mackenzie glaring around the place of course.

"Did you have permission to leave the base?"asked Brianna glaring at Jennifer of course.

"Do you have permission to leave the base?"asked Mackenzie towards the girls who frozed in what they doing in the kitchen of course.

"NO! That doesn't give you two the right to leave the base without telling anyone"answered Ella angrily, she was standing near Rebecca-who didn't make a move at the moment-just watching every thing going on of course.

"What gives you girls the right to get special treatment then other cadets?"asked Jennifer frowning of course.

Everyone else, stop when Rebecca turns slightly towards Jennifer and Mackenzie she wasn't happy in seeing Sky and Sydney's niece and sister at her home at all. "I don't need permission from my family members to see my home"answered Rebecca angrily standing up now.

"But! Your family members most of them live on the base"said Jennifer pointing it out.

"My guess you two let yourselves in, especially when Spencer is somewhere else in the house"answered Ella.

"It's also called trespassing onto private property"answered Brianna.

Jennifer and Mackenzie glaring at each other in the face. "What are you going to do to us?"asked Jennifer wanting to know of course.

Rebecca thinking to herself a moment. "Should call the police, since you are trespassing onto private property, in which case you weren't invited into the house"said Rebecca who was peering at her friends in the face. Jennifer and Mackenzie not knowing that Rebecca already spoked to the speaker-since the phone was on of course.

"No"shouted Mackenzie.

"Then you girls should have think in not leaving the base in the first place"said Brianna.

Destiny frowns at the two girls in the face. "If I was your leader, you two would be grounded from ranger duties" who hears running footsteps on the front door entrance. "But! I shall let your parents think of your punishment in leaving the base"answered Destiny.

Sky, Bridge, Mack, Tommy, Jason, Hunter, Xander, Nick and some of the others came.

"Jennifer and Mackenzie"said Sky who was coming into the kitchen area, he wasn't happy in seeing his sister and niece at Rebecca's home.

Jennifer and Mackenzie saw the look on Sky's face, knew they would be in deep trouble for leaving of course.


	21. Chapter 21

Grounded:Part I

Jennifer and Mackenzie saw the look on Sky's face-meaning they knew be in deep trouble. As for the others-girls-parents they understood why their daughter left the base without telling them of course. But! For Rebecca it was a different story of course, seeing she was in an accident a couple months ago of course.

"Sorry! We left without telling you guys"said Brianna not wanting to get into trouble in leaving the base in finding Rebbeca who the base without telling anyone of course.

"Girls! We understand why you left in a hurry, you were worried in the safety of your friend"said Ronny hugging her daughter around the shoulders.

"Thanks! Aunt Ronny"said Bridget who was sitting on Bridge's lap-since both of them were in the kitchen eating.

Rebecca was actually leaning against the wall in the kitchen. "Since I'm no longer the leader for the spirit team, but second in command of B-Squad team"drinking some water of course. "But! I will let the rangers decided your fate in coming into a closed home without being invited onto a private property"answered Rebecca covering her mouth of course.

"Now! That's a good question, why were Jennifer and Mackenzie here in the first place?"asked Ronny wondering

"We know there is something Jeremy weren't say to the others about Rebecca at the medical building"who was leaning against the kitchen wall."We were just wondering why the girls were going in the first place"said Mackenzie knowing she would get into trouble of course.

Rebecca was trying not to yawn, since she was very tired. "If you don't need me, I'm going to excuse myself"said Rebecca who suddenly drops to the floor of the kitchen-falling asleep of course.

In which Xander catches her in time of course before hitting the floor of the kitchen. "Guys! I'm going to bring Rebecca upstairs for the moment to get some sleep"said Xander. Since Mack found Spencer and they were talking about something of course.

Xander carries Rebecca out of the kitchen since Mack was talking with Spencer in another room of course. Xander was about to put Rebecca in her bedroom when, Destiny had followed him and said it would be better if Rebecca was in Mack's bedroom for the night.

Incase you don't know, Destiny has smilar powers as Rebeccca can sense danger coming from miles away. Except, Rebecca has healing powers, something she got from Rosemary of course-who isn't in this sequel sorry.

Also to let you know RJ is no longer in this sequel, he left his pizza parlor to his cubs-meaning the jungle fury rangers, and his loft for his sister-Destiny who is raised by his cubs.

THE OTHER RANGERS-DO YOU MEAN THE KIDS OR THE FORMER RANGERS? BRIANNA, BRIDGET, ELLA, DESTINY AND SALLY HAD FOLLWED REBECCA BACK TO SAN ANGELES-MEANING THE REBECCA AND ELLA'S HOME FOR MANY YEARS. AS FOR THEIR PARENTS THEY CAME TO HELP WITH THE SITUATION WITH JENNIFER AND MACKENZIE WHO LEFT THE SPACE PARTOL DELTA BASE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE WHERE THEY WERE GOING.

THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED GROUNDED, NOT SURE WHAT SKY IS GOING TO TELL SYDNEY ABOUT HER NIECE DISAPPEARING AT THE MOMENT.


	22. Chapter 22

Alone:Part I

Rebecca was asleep upstairs in Mack's bedroom, which is attach to her suite. Ella, Bridget and Rebecca tend to do that sleep with their dads, due to nightmares. Especially for Bridget in losing a mother figure and Ella because of Ronny being killed.

Mack and Spencer ending up speaking to each for a few minutes, until Spencer decided if there was going to be visitors he better get to the grocery store. Only a few of the others were still in the kitchen area eating some homemade cookies or smoothies.

Mackenzie almost reaches for one of the cookies on the table, since that's where Bridget was sitting on Bridge's lap. Also Destiny, Sally and Ella who were sitting at the table too.

Both Xander and Mack had returned to the kitchen of course.

"Uncle Mack, Rebecca fell asleep a couple minutes ago she's upstairs"answered Ella who sits next to Sally of coursse.

"Yeah! More like collapsed to the floor"murmured Mackenzie trying to get to the cookies of course.

Getting a look from Destiny of course.

"Hey! Why did you move those for?"asked Mackenzie who was hungry of course. Since she and Jennifer haven't eaten since breakfast.

"One you haven't been invited into the home. Two-Only reason your in trouble with Sky, because you and Jennifer came following us here to Rebecca's home"answered Sally out loud.

"Well! You girls are in trouble too, you left the base without telling anyone else"demanded Jennifer her earning a glare from Bridge and Sky at the moment. Sky not sure what to tell his wife-about her niece racing after his sister.

"Well! Our dads trust us"Yelled Destiny meaning she doesn't have a father to begin with at the moment.

"You don't count"shouted Mackenzie out loud.

"Our dads know to trust us girls if something went wrong"who was eating an apple at the moment." I would you Jennifer and Mackenzie keep your voices down, Rebecca is trying to get some sleep" demanded Destiny angrily can sense Rebecca having trouble sleeping due to the noises being heard in the kitchen area. One of Rebecca's gift she can heal certain people who have the special gene-meaning ranger powers. As for Destiny she can hear loud sounds, just like Rebecca-only she can move things with her mind and sense danger.

"Plus, Rebecca wasn't all too happy to see you 2 here in the first place"said Sally pointing it out them in the kitchen area of course.

Few minutes later, they heard a scream being said. Rebecca was having a nightmare of course, something she hasn't had for awhile since her accident a couple months ago with the other cadets.

"Please! Stop"said Rebecca screaming of course.

At the sound of the scream being heard into the kitchen area, Mack and Xander raced toward upstairs of course. Ella stayed downstairs into the kitchen she knew what it was like for her cousin.

"Aren't you going upstairs?"asked Jennifer who was worried about Rebecca at the moment.

"Nope. Xander and Mack can handle the situation"answered Ella sticking her head in the fridge. The others were worried in what was happening at the moment, since they were downstairs in the kitchen eating.

"Uncle Sky! Please can I have a cookie?"asked Mackenzie getting irrated she wasn't allowed to have something to eat at the table.

Few minutes later, Rebecca comes walking into the kitchen later. Followed by Mack and Xander-by the look on their faces it wasn't actually good news. Destiny and Ella could sense that something happen to Rebecca to make her come downstairs.

Rebecca turns sightly towards Sky in the face. "Commander Sky, I'm resigning myself in second command of the B-Squad" not wanting those in the kitchen to know what happen to make her scream like that. "You may stay here since it's too late to go back to the base"said Rebecca.

"Thanks"answered Sky shocked of the news given of course.

Rebecca turns sightly towards Mackenzie and Jennifer in the face. "Sorry! Even if Sky is staying here at the house, you aren't allowed any where closed doors that includes going into my suite and downstairs"answered Rebecca still not happy in seeing the two of them of course.

"Ok"answered Jennifer getting the message of not going near closed doors at the moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note:

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS MUCH, BEEN BUSY WITH WORK OR WRITING MY OTHER CURRENT STORIES ALSO. RIGHT NOW, REBECCA JUST REFORMED-COMMANDER SKY TATE-ONE OF THE COMMANDERS OF SPACE PARTOL DELTA THAT SHE IS RESIGNING HERSELF AS THE SECOND LEADER OF B-SQUAD, WHERE DESTINY JAMES IS THE LEADER FOR B-SQUAD.

AS FOR MACKENZIE AND JENNIFER NOT SURE WHAT TROUBLE THEY SHALL BE IN YET. REBECCA DOESN'T REALLY WANT THE OTHERS TO KNOW ABOUT HER NIGHTMARES YET. MACK KNOWS IN WHAT SPENCER TOLD HIM A COUPLE HOURS AGO, IN WHAT REBECCA TOLD HIM BEFORE THE ADULTS ARRIVED TO THE HARTFORD HOUSE IN SAN ANGELES.

SYDNEY-KIDS ARE ADRIA JOSEPHINE AND ALEXIS (ALEXANDER) TATE TWINS. ELIZABETH GAVE BIRTH TO A SON NAMED NATHAN ROGER CARSON, HER FIANCE LAST NAME AT THE MOMENT. AS FOR KIMBERLY SHE'S NOT DUE IN 9 MONTHS-SHE AND TOMMY ARE EXPECTING TRIPLETS.

THANKS!


	24. Chapter 24

Grounded:Part II

Hey! Just going to tell some things back at New Tech for a minute now. Sydney doesn't know that her husband-Sky was called to help with a certain situation with Mackenzie and Jennifer-who had followed the girls to find Rebecca-who disappeared without telling anyone at the moment.

Don't worry Sydney and Elizabeth will find out where their lovers went at the moment, from the other who stayed behind at the base.

Sydney and Elizabeth decided to stay together in the Tate's living quarters-off of the other quarters on the space partol delta academy. As for Nathan who was in his mother's arms-asleep, and for Adria and Alexis they were in still in the medical bay building-due they were born a little early.

"I kind of wondered where Bridge and Sky are?"asked Sydney who was eating some fruit salad at the moment. Since she and Elizabeth were in the mess hall area-eating some food.

Elizabeth peers up from drinking some orange juice. "I haven't seen Bridge since Nathan was born 4 days ago"said Elizabeth worried that something happen.

"Aunt Sydney and Aunt Elizabeth. Uncle Sky and Bridge went to San Angeles four days ago"said Kevin who yells over to their table a couple feet from them.

Kevin was smacked against the head-by his father-Jack-who was just told where the guys went off too just now.

"Son! I don't think it's your business"said Jack who glares at his son-kevin who was sitting with some of the other cadets-who were doing homework or eating lunch.

Sydney and Elizabeth turned towards Jack who walks into the mess hall.

"Jack! It's great to see you"said Sydney getting up to hug Jack around the shoulders.

"What brings you here?"asked Connor who was banished from his living quarters-meaning Kira kick-him out-to get some sleep-since giving birth to their daughter-Nicole.

"Came! To meet the newest additions to the spd family"said Jack-who notices Nathan in Elizabeth's arms-asleep at the moment.

"Wait! A minute what do you mean Sky and Bridge are in San Angeles?"demanded Sydney wondering why she didn't see her husband for a couple days.

Jack throws his hands up in front of him. "Just was inform by Jeremy, my daughter-Lynn and Theodore. That Sky and Bridge and some of the other parents went to San Angeles". "Sally, Brianna, Bridget, Ella and Destiny had found Rebecca at the Hartford mansion, without telling anyone where she was going"said Jack.

"What does it have to do with Uncle Sky going and Uncle Bridge?"said Daniel who walks into the mess hall area.

Jeremy, Lynn and Theodore walked into the mess hall shortly. "They went because Mackenzie and Jennifer left the base, without telling anyone they would be following the girls"said Jeremy who had gotten off the phone with his father like 13 minutes ago.

"Uncle Sky, called a couple minutes ago saying he is staying at the Hartford manson tonight"said Lynn sitting down near her aunts.

Sydney was in surprised that her niece left without telling anyone. "When. I get hold of Mackenzie she is going to be grounded for life"answered Sydney angrily.

"Aunt Sydney. Don't worry I think Mackenzie and Jennifer are both getting punished at the mansion"said Theodore worried about his sister and dad-who ended up going to the mansion.

"We could overheard-some things in the background that shouldn't be said"said Jeremy-smiling at his little cousin-Nathan sleeping in his aunt Elizabeth's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Punishment:Part I

Hey! Chapter 19 is up in this sequel to Mack's Daughter. Right now back to Rebecca's home town-in San Angeles, Jennifer and Mackeznie are in deep trouble leaving the space partol delta base without telling any of the adults. Meaning once the girls get back, they will still be in trouble-with Sydney.

Right now Rebecca isn't very happy in seeing them still at her home. She is still thinking of what punishment to give them at the moment. Right now she is drinking some C-Boost to give her some energy.

Ella glares at the girls, since Rebecca back was towards them at the table.

Sally was leaning against her father-Jason and uncle-Tommy who was sitting next to her at the table. Bridget was sitting in her father's lap-meaning Bridge. Destiny was sitting next to Andros-who left the base, he was also a older figure to Destiny-who lost parents and brother. Since been living with the rest of the jungle fury rangers, throught they weren't really parents more like siblings to her. Destiny is the leader of the B-Squad and she is the green ranger.

"Uh! We are allowed to eat something since we are staying here?"asked Mackenzie who was trying to reach for the cookies that were moved to the middle of the table.

"You weren't really invited to stay here, only because Sky, Bridge, Tommy and Jason are staying because it's late"answered Ella arms folded across her chest.

"Sky! I'm hungry"whined Mackenzie trying to get to the cookies on the table.

Jennifer didn't say anything, didn't want to get into more trouble that she was already in. "We shouldn't have left the base to begin with"shaking her head. "I will except any punishment given to Sky for leaving without telling anyone"answered Jennifer standing up from the table.

Sky turns towards his sister-he has raised since their father's death. "Ok! You are forgiven, Jennifer"said Sky who was sitting next to Bridge.

"We aren't in trouble are we for leaving without telling you guys?"asked Bridget not wanting to get into trouble. Since Elizabeth and Bridge have enough to worry about-their new born son-Nathan at the moment.

Tommy, Jason, Andros-he came instead of Lily and Casey-because they were busy doing something at the moment, Mack, Xander and Bridge looked at each other in the face.

"No! You aren't in trouble for leaving without telling us"said Xander hugging his daughter-Ella around the shoulders.

"We knew when you girls were picked to become rangers, to leave without telling anyone"said Jason arm wrapped around Sally's shoulders. Tommy doing the same with his daughter Brianna.

"Hey! That't not fair"shouted Mackenzie who stands up quickly.

"Mackenzie! Don't"said Jennifer not wanting to get into more trouble.

"Shut-up!"shouted Mackenzie out loud.


	26. Chapter 26

Punishment:Part II

"Shut-up"yelled Mackenzie at Jennifer in the face

Jennifer was taken back-the way her best friend just spoked out loud.

"Mackenzie! You are way out of line"yelled Ella getting up from where she was sitting.

"Out of line! It's not fair your not getting any punishment"shouted Mackenzie who glares at the adults in the kitchen area.

Spencer interrupts the converstations. "Ms. Hartford is there anything I can get you?"asked Spencer wondering. Already knowing that Mackenzie was being rude in someone's home.

Rebecca grabs the cookies off the table and asks Spencer to make more. "Spencer! Can you make some more of those special cookies again?"asked Rebecca wondering-getting tired of the arguements between Mackenzie shouting at her friends.

"Sure! Would be my pleasure"said Spencer going into the kitchen.

"Thanks!"said Rebecca who turns towards the fighting going on in her house.

"It's not fair that they don't get any punishment without leaving"said Mackenzie out loud.

"Probably! Because our parents can trust us in coming back to them"said Bridget who was leaning against Bridge.

"Plus! They knew when we became rangers, leave without telling anyone"said Sally pointing it out.

"Plus we are just a back-up ranger team to the base. So we have different morphers"said Brianna.

"Different morphers, so what!"said Mackenzie.

"ENOUGH!"Yelled Rebecca who is now standing up quickly.

Everyone just stop in what they were doing of course.

"I MAY NOT BE YOUR LEADER AT SPACE PARTOL DELTA. THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO YELL AT MY TEAM MATES"Answered Rebecca angrily.

"THEY AREN'T YOUR TEAM MATES ANYMORE. YOU GAVE THAT RIGHT BY GIVING JEREMY THAT SPOT AS THEIR LEADER"Shouted Mackenzie out loud.

Rebecca wasn't sure what to say at first."GET OUT! YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE, ESPECIALLY TOWARD THE SPIRIT RANGER TEAM ANYMORE"Answered Rebecca angrily.

Most of people-never seen Rebecca this angry before.

Jeremy ended up coming the rescue with Lynn Landors with Jack and Sydney for back-up.

"MACKENZIE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM DOING ANY RANGER DUTIES FROM LEAVING THIS BASE"Answered Sydney angrily.

"Aunt Sydney! What are you doing here?"asked Mackenzie surprised in seeing Sydney with Jack, Jeremy and Lynn standing there.

"We came here, because Rebecca called us"said Jeremy arms folding across his chest. He wasn't happy the way his cousin was speaking towards his friends.

Everyone else-meaning those who were in the kitchen-turned towards Rebecca who was now standing there, thinking of what to say next.

"Sydney! You should be resting, just gave birth"said Sky worried-been at least two days since his wife gave birth to their twins.

Sydney glares at her niece in the face. "Ronny and Rose are watching them for me. They understood that I needed to be here"said Sydney out loud.

Rebecca is thinking a moment, she at first doesn't say anything in the kitchen area.

"Rebecca! When did you call Jeremy?"asked Tommy wondering.

"Upstairs resting"said Rebecca covering her mouth with-hand.

It was at the moment 5:00 PM Friday Night.

"Good-night"said Rebecca heading upstairs towards her bedroom-which was next to her father's connecting room.

"Your going to bed now! It's only 5:00PM"said Mackenzie who is whinning for attention.

Rebecca slightly with her back-turned towards the others. "Get out! And stay out"said Rebecca already upstairs away from everyone.

Ella goes after Rebecca in a hurry-knowing something was wrong.

"Get out! What is Rebecca talking about?"asked Jack wondering.

"Rebecca means that Mackenzie isn't wanted here on the property"said Brianna.

"I have to agree with Rebecca on that part. Especially the way she threw a tantrum"said Jennifer who was eating a sandwich now-since Spencer ended up making some and putting them on the table-to those who wanted to eat something.

Mackenzie turns towards her best friend Jennifer in the face. "Hey! You aren't the only one who left the base too" turns toward the rest of the adults-in the room-meaning Sky-Sydney-Mack-Xander-Jason-Andros-and Tommy to the face.

Since Bridget ended up falling asleep in her father's lap and Bridget carrying her upstairs to the room they share together-when ever they are visiting.

"If I'm grounded so is Jennifer"said Mackenzie who glares at her aunt in the face.

Sydney at first didn't say anything about punishing Jennifer. She would let her husband-Sky deal with his stepsister punishment-since Mackenzie was her niece-ever since her sister's death.

Sky has his arm around his sister's shoulders-meaning Jennifer-who was eating some food from the table.

"Sky! So what is Jennifer's punishment?"Asked Mackenzie wanting to know. Since she was grounded from ranger duties-she is on Squad D to begin with.

Before Sky could say anything to anyone, Ella came downstairs towards the kitchen area and saids something toward Mack of course.

"Uncle Mack! You might want to call a doctor for Rebecca"said Ella who ended in seeing Rebecca shaking in her bed moments before hand.

Mack quickly races upstairs to check on his daughter, knowing that something was wrong to begin with.

"Ella! What's wrong with Rebecca?"asked Brianna wondering.

"Not sure! Just knew something was wrong with my cousin"said Ella not wanting those in the room-the reason why Rebecca had turned in early.

Ella glares at her father-Xander in the face, letting him know that something was wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

Dying:Part I

Author's Note:

Hey! I mention that someone is going to die right. I'm going to make it one of the kids-you will have to continue reading it. There might be a sequel to this story, not sure yet. Want to finished my other stories first, then I shall decided if I'm going to make another story.

If you like this story. Please read-Heaven's Light, New Additions. Losing and Destiny is Calling-which is the fourth sequel, there shall be another sequel to Destiny is Calling. Haven't thought of a name yet.

Thanks!

After Ella told Mack that something was wrong with Rebecca upstairs. The others knew something was going on that-Rebecca had turned in early to get some sleep.

Ella, Xander and Destiny were the only ones that knew about Rebecca past. Seeing that Destiny has smiliar powers like Rebecca does-sensing things that will happen.

"Destiny! Can you sense what is happening?"asked Jack wondering. Since some of the former Space Partol Delta Rangers-Meaning Sky, Bridge and Sydney knew about Destiny's gift.

Destiny had come from the bathroom. "Sense what in happening?"since she wasn't there when Rebecca went upstairs.

"Sense that something is wrong with Rebecca?"asked Lynn staring at Destiny in the face.

"Why! Would something be wrong with Rebecca?"asked Destiny not sure what the adults were asking.

"Ella mention to Mack that something is wrong with Rebecca a few minutes ago"said Sally who was sitting between her father-Jason and uncle-Tommy.

Andros could tell something was bothering Destiny, when the other cadets-explained what was going of course. Didn't say anything at first.

Destiny heads upstairs to check on Rebecca at the moment. Since she had some medical training as a leader and cadet.

"Destiny! Where are you going?"asked Mackenzie who get's a glare from Jeremy who is sitting between his parents-meaning sky and sydney.

"Going upstairs to check on Rebecca"yelled Destiny.


	28. Chapter 28

Dying: Part II

Author's Note: Sorry! For not updating anytime soon been busy with getting more hours for work. Then it was my high school reunion this week.

Destiny heads upstairs to check on Rebecca who was watching Harry-Potter, with Mack sitting right next to her, with his arms around her shoulders.

"Uncle Mack! Uncle Jason said something is wrong with Rebecca"said Destiny who comes into the room.

Both Rebecca and Mack looked up from the movie they were watching in Mack's room-since that's where Mack found his daughter-laying down-watching the movie on the television.

Rebecca slowly sits up from where she was laying down, Mack moves a little bit.

"Destiny! I'm fine just haven't been feeling good lately"said Rebecca since she hasn't said anything to her father-yet.

Mack slowly puts his hand on-Rebecca's forehead to check for a temperature. "You don't have a fever"said Mack who could sense that something was going.

"Uncle Mack! Do you think it would be alright I could talk to Rebecca alone?"asked Destiny glaring at Mack in the face. Getting the message-from Destiny that maybe she could talk to Rebecca-hoping her friend could tell what's going on.

Mack get's up from the bed. "I shall come up later ok"said Mack kissing his daughter on the head and leaves the room and heads downstairs.

Destiny comes to sit near-her friend on the bed. "Rebecca! I didn't want to say anything in front of my team mates and yours. But something is going on, if you left the base without telling anyone where you were going"said Destiny who was worried.

Rebecca sighs at the moment not sure how to tell Destiny. "I don't know what to do"said Rebecca shaking.

Destiny comes closer to her. "Rebecca! What are you talking about?"asked Destiny.

"Don't know to inform everyone else on my team, especially Ella that I'm very sick"said Rebecca shaking.

Destiny is thinking a moment. "Is that the reason why you came here?"asked Destiny wondering.

"Yes! Destiny I only have a few more months to live"said Rebecca shaking very hard this time.

Destiny was shocked of the news given to her. "NO! There must be a way to stop it from happening"shouted Destiny out loud.

Rebecca slowly puts her hand on Destiny's arms. "I could sense there was something wrong with me, when my mother was hardly ever home to begin with. How do you think I got some of gifted powers? Some of them came from my birth mother-not Rosemary-she wasn't my mother"said Rebecca shaking more.

Destiny was shocked of the news again. "Does anyone else know about it?"asked Destiny wondering.

Rebecca slowly shakes her head. "NO! How am I going to explain that Rosemary wasn't my mother, she kidnapped me, because she couldn't have kids of her own"said Rebecca screaming very loudy.

Downstairs of course, when Mack came back into the kitchen area. Tommy, Jason, Sky, Jack, Sydney, Jennifer, Mackenzie, Andros, Sally, Brianna, Bridget, Bridge, Lynn, Ella, Jeremy and Xander glared up when Mack came walking into the room.

"Mack! How is Rebecca?"asked Sydney wondering

Mack sits down at the table. "Tried. Only mention that she hasn't been feeling good lately"said Mack who was worried of course.

"Is Destiny still upstairs?"asked Sally wondering

"Yes! She wanted to talk to Rebecca alone"said Mack who is drinking some cold lemonade.

A few minutes later, they could hear yelling upstairs-Xander was going to go check on Destiny and his neice.

"Dad! She will be fine"said Ella who could hear Destiny voice yelling.

Xander sits back down of course.


	29. Chapter 29

Dying:Part III

Xander sits back down on the couch now. Since that's where the kids were watching television in the room.

"Mack! Do you even know what Destiny wanted to talk to Rebecca about?"asked Sydney wondering.

Bridget was sort of asleep upstairs in her-bedroom-but she could hear Destiny screaming in Rebecca's room. She got up and went to see what was going on.

Walks into the bedroom-where Destiny and Rebecca were. "What's going on? Destiny why are you yelling?"asked Bridget who rubs her eyes.

Destiny turns slightly towards Bridget standing there. "Sorry! Didn't mean to wake you up"said Destiny not sure what to say.

Bridget turns towards Rebecca-who was on the bed-in her bedroom suite. "Ok"said Bridget knowing something was going on.

Rebecca makes a noise. "Ouch"said Rebecca trying to move a little to read a book.

Both Destiny and Bridget raced towards her.

"Rebecca are you ok?"asked Bridget worried that something was off.

Rebecca notices Bridget in her bedroom and saids something. "Sorry! Bridget there's something I have to tell you"said Rebecca sitting up in her bed.

Destiny saids it instead-noticing that Rebecca is having trouble saying it. "Rebecca is dying"said Destiny.

Downstairs, almost 2 seconds later everyone-overheard a yell upstairs.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"Yelled Bridget who hugs Rebecca around the shoulders.

15 seconds later, Xander and Bridge came racing into the bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

Telling:Part I

Rebecca slowly sits up-from where she is laying down on the bed-in her bedroom suite. "Bridget there's something I have to tell you"said Rebecca not quite sure how to tell one of her team mates.

Instead Destiny said to Bridget in the room. "Rebecca is dying"said Destiny sadly.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?"Yelled Bridget not noticing that Xander and Bridge came racing upstairs into Rebecca's bedroom suite.

Rebecca groans out loud. "Great going! You just had to shout it out"yelled Rebecca angrily.

"Bridget what's wrong?"asked Sally whose comes into the room also.

Rebecca slowly get's up from the bed and stands up. "Where is everyone else?"asked Rebecca wondering.

"Downstairs with some of the Spd rangers"said Sally out loud.

"Ok. I might as well inform the team what's wrong with me lately"said Rebecca slowly making it towards the stairs.

Destiny and Sally followed her closely. Since Bridget was staring at the back of Rebecca's form on the stairs.

15 minutes later, Rebecca was sitting on the couch, where everyone was spread throughout the room.

"Rebecca! There was something you wanted to inform everyone"said Xander-who knew something was going on with his niece.

"You probably want to know why I have been acting strangely right?"asked Rebecca glaring at her team mates and their parents-if they were there at the mansion.

"Yes"said daniel son to nick and madison russell of the mystic force ranger team. Since now the rest of the team-on Rebecca's former team were there also.

"I'm dying"answered Rebecca saying it out loud.

Everyone else just sat there at the moment.

"Please! Tell me you aren't joking?"asked Jack Landors who has gotten to know about Rebecca from his nieces and nephews.

Rebecca-knew that her friends and family wouldn't take the news that well. "All I know is that I'm dying, don't have much time"said Rebecca who falls back to asleep on the couch.

Those who were at the Hartford Mansion just glared at each other in the face. Mack slowly get's up from where's he is sitting and carries Rebecca upstairs to get some sleep.

"Do! You think we should inform the other former rangers about Rebecca's conditions?"asked Sally wondering.

Destiny was thinking a moment to herself. She knew some kind of powers that Rebecca had. "I'm going to go to bed"said Destiny who was actually sharing a room Sally.


	31. Chapter 31

Time Is Running Out:Part I

Sorry! I haven't been updating as much as I should be. But! Been busy with work, and my grandma having a heart attack right before Thanksgiving vacation happen so fast. She is doing pretty well in the nursing home at the moment.

Ok! here is the summary at the moment for this story. Rebecca had only inform some of the former rangers about her conditions. Now they were dicussing it with each other at the moment. Especially the spirit ranger-meaning the kids were worried.

"Now! We know why Rebecca's mean moodly lately"exclaimed Thomas son to Chip and Vida of the mystic force ranger team.

"Hello! Rebecca just told us why she's hasn't been feeling well"said Lynn who was leaning against her father-Jack who was visiting his friends-then was told that Bridge and Sky were at the hartford mansion.

Mackenzie and Jennifer glared at each other in the face. They were wondering how long Rebecca knew she was dying. But! They didn't want to get into trouble by bringing it up to the gown-ups and the kids in the living room area.

"We should probably inform the others about this situation"said Dustin who came along. Also didn't want the jungle fury rangers to fire his butt-in losing Destiny-since her's brothers death.

Spirit Rangers-meaning kids glared at each other in the face. Jeremy who was new and the leader of the team, wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

"Jeremy! We should inform the other kids about this situation"said Thomas out loud.

Jeremy is thinking a moment in what to do, he stands up. "As a duty as a ranger and leader for the spirit ranger team. Think it would be best if Rebecca tells the others about her conditions"said Jeremy heading upstairs to bed.

Others glared at his back-heading towards the stairs.

"Jeremy is right, we should let Rebecca tell the others"said Bridget whose eyes were closed. Bridge glares at his friends in the face, gently picks his daughter up and carries her upstairs-to the bedroom in which they share at the hartford mansion.

Ella stands up quickly, she knew more than the others in the living room. Wasn't quite sure what to tell them, not wanting to get their hopes up. "Uh! There's something you rangers should know about"said Ella not quite sure what to say at the moment.

Others turned towards Ella in the face. "Something we should know about. Like what?"asked Mackenzie wondering.

Ella glares at Mackenzie in the face, But Lynn beat her to it. "This situation doesn't have to do with you. Since you aren't a ranger"answered Lynn angrily standing up.

Sydney stands up quickly from where she was sitting on the couch with her husband-Sky. "Mackeznie and Jennifer are heading back to spd headquarters, see you later honey"said Sydney kissing Sky on the face.

Sky nods his head-agreeing that his sister head back to the headquarters. Jack saids something too. "I shall head back to make sure they are safe"said Jack.


	32. Chapter 32

Time Is Running Out:Part II

Been several hours since Sydney left with Jack Landors the former red ranger of space partol delta, Mackenzie and Jennifer.

Those who were still at the hartford home in San Angeles, glared at Ella who was leaning against the wall in the living room area.

"Ella! There's something else that you wanted us to know about"said Dustin wondering what was going on.

Ella is thinking a moment, not quite sure what to tell her friends and family members. That she knew about Rebecca dying before anyone else did. Rebecca had inform her when they were younger, growing up together since the death of their moms.

"Ella! Does this have to do with Rebecca?"asked Daniel wondering.

Ella glares at her friends in the face. "Uh! Yes it does have to do with Rebecca. I have known longer about her conditions"said Ella trying not to face her friends and family members.

Both Daniel and Thomas stood up angrily. "You knew that Rebecca was going to die?"demanded Thomas son to Vida and Chip of the mystic force ranger team.

Ella answered angrily. "You don't understand, Made a promise not to tell anyone"yelled Ella angrily.

"Still you could have said something sooner"yelled Daniel angrily.

Before anyone could say anything, Destiny and Rebecca came downstairs. Rebecca's body was glowing with bright lights surrounding her form.

Everyone else, stood up from where they were sitting with their mouths open wide of course.

"Uh! What in the world is going on?"asked Chip who ended up bolting into the living room area.

Everyone else glared to the doorway, where now most of the rangers and their kids were standing there of course. Excluding Jennifer and Mackenzie who were baby-sitting the new ones back at spd headquarters.

"Uh! What are you doing here?"asked Jason in seeing his friends standing there in the living room at the Hartford Mansion.

"We were called here by Rebecca and Destiny awhile go"said Vida wondering what was going on.

"That they had important information to give to everyone"said Elizabeth worried.

"Does it do with the fact that Rebecca is dying?"bellowed Thomas out loud.

Mouths were wide open at the new information that Thomas said out loud.

"No! They wouldn't say what the information was"said Kevin-son to Jack Landors.

Rebecca's form was still glowing-surrounding her body with bright lights.

"Would someone explain why Rebecca's body is glowing?"asked Theo wondering.

"We don't know, she was sleeping upstairs"said Bridget who comes into the living room area.

"Rebecca! What is going on?"asked Ronny worried of course.

Rebecca's form stops shinning brightly in front of them. "Yes! Ella made a promise to tell anyone about my destiny that I have to do"answered Rebecca at once said.

"Does your destiny have to do with the fact your dying?"asked Brianna shocked of course of the news given.

"Uh! About that information about me dying isn't actually true"said Rebecca not quite what to say to those in the living room area.

"Wait! A minute you said your dying to us a couple hours ago"said Jason pointing it out

Rebecca clothes were different than her friends. "Ment to say I shall be in a deep coma for awhile, that's part of my destiny"answered Rebecca.

"What's part of your destiny that you will be a coma?"asked Lily wondering.

"I don't have a choice in that matter, it's part of my stupid Rosemary-who kidnapped me at a young age". "Rosemary did a spell, in which killed my real birth mother-who actually is royal and has some powerful powers, which are currently-some that Destiny and I have, which are smiliar traits we got from our parents"answered Rebecca sadly.

Author's Note:

I know that Rebecca was going to die in this story. Decided to change it a bit, instead of Rebecca dying she shall be in a coma.


	33. Chapter 33

Past Memories Returning:Part I

Author's note:Here is the part where Rebecca tells Ella about part of her destiny. That way you readers aren't confused in the story ending soon.

Ella remembers some of the memories she shared with Rebecca when they were younger. Also been 2 years since's Ronny's death, when the girls are 7 years old in this memories.

"Rebecca! Do you think we will became like our parents?"asked Ella one day-at the Hartford Home-In San Angeles. Since Xander and her have been living with the rest of the operation overdrive rangers. Also since the death of Mack's father-Andrew a couple weeks ago. That's when the rest of the operation overdrive rangers came to support and help with the funeral arrangements.

Rebecca sitting up in the chair she was sitting in her bedroom suite, which is on the second floor of the mansion. Mack's bedroom was a couple doors down from his daughter's bedroom suite. Since Rebecca and Ella have another bedroom-which are right next to their dads rooms.

"Ella! What are you talking about?"asked Rebecca who was eating some homemade soup. Since she had refused to come out of her bedroom, since having arguement with Will-the black operation overdrive ranger. Since her father also didn't know about the situation at hand.

"To became power rangers like our parents"said Ella missing her mother-Ronny whose been dead at least 2 years now.

Rebecca staring at her food on the table. "I know we shall follow our parents footsteps as rangers"said Rebecca at once.

Laughed could be heard outside the room.

Both girls poke their heads out, Will was standing there, along with Daniel and Thomas-since Xander was their uncle of their parents team.

"Yeah! Right there's a fat chance of becoming a ranger like your dads"said Will the black operation overdrive-who was standing there with Daniel and Thomas who were standing there in the hallway entrance.

The 3 of the boys getting smacked against the head of course. They turned towards Spencer who ended up hitting them with a newspaper on their heads.

"Spencer! I'm telling daddy"shouted Thomas and Daniel racing downstairs-to where their parents were with their fellow team mates and friends.

Spencer shakes his head and said something to the girls and Will who was still standing there. "Girls! Don't mind the boys"said Spencer.

Will goes back down stairs, he doesn't want to get into trouble with Xander and Mack.

Spencer gives the girls some cookies.

"Thanks! Spencer"said Ella going back inside the bedroom-meaning it's rebecca's room.

"Your welcome Ms. Bly and Ms. Hartford"said Spencer sadly going back downstairs to serve the others in the back-yard talking.

Rebecca is thinking a moment to herself. Doesn't at first hear Ella ask her something.

"Rebecca! Do you think we will be rangers?"asked Ella wondering.

Rebecca doesn't hear the question being asked at the moment.

"Rebecca!"said Ella waving her hand in Rebecca's face.

Rebecca turns slightly towards her best friend in the face. "Ella! There's something I need to tell you, have to promise not to tell anyone"said Rebecca.

"Ok"said Ella making the promise.

"Rosemary isn't my birth mother, she killed my real mother who is rich"answered Rebecca.

Ella face was priceless. "Wait! How rich are you talking about?"asked Ella wondering.

"Alot! Meaning my mother Kristen is from a royal family tree, and has alot of powerful gifts"."Rosemary! Never told anything about my back-ground information"said Rebecca telling Ella this.

Ella hugs Rebecca around the shoulders.

"Ella! We will become rangers like our parents"said Rebecca.

Few years later, Ella remembers Rebecca telling her that they will follow their parents foot-steps as rangers. They would become the spirit ranger team.


	34. Chapter 34

Time Is Running Out:Part III

Mouths were open wide of the information given to them awhile ago.

Mostly the guys on the operation overdrive ranger and mystic force were shocked of the news. Including Mack and Xander-since they never knew that their daughters kept a secret from everyone for many years.

"Rebecca! Is one of your gifts to bring people who died, them having the power?"asked Rose wondering and happy to see her friend-Ronny back again.

Rebecca at first doesn't say anything to them, she passes by everyone in the living room goes downstairs.

Guys were angry that Ella didn't mention the news sooner.

"Ella! How could you keep something like that from us?"demanded Theo him getting a look from his leader in the face.

"Yeah! You could have said something sooner to us"said Artemis shocked of the news given.

"We could have learn about this information in order to help Rebecca"said Bryan.

Before Ella could say anything at first. It was Courtney daughter to Tyzonn and Vella. "Shut-up! It's not like something bad is going to happen to Rebecca. She's just going to be in a deep coma for awhile"answered Courtney standing there angrily.

Meghan overhears an engine outside of the mansion. "Uh! Hate to say this, But I believe just saw Rebecca in a car"said Meghan daughter to Chip and Vida of the mystic force. Pointing towards the window she was looking out of inside the house.

Most of the former rangers racing towards the window, just to see Rebecca jumping over to the seat of her car.

"No! Rebecca, wait where are you going?"shouted the operation overdrive rangers-minus will-the black operation overdrive ranger at the moment.

Rebecca faces slightly turns towards the rangers on the driveway, racing towards her. "Where I'm heading you can't go to. Sorry! But my time is up soon have to get ready"answered Rebecca setting some controls to her car-that is similar to the Justin's stewart car in the turbo series.

"Rebecca! Where are you going?"demanded Daniel and Thomas at once, knowing their former leader was hiding something from them.

Rebecca knows that she will miss everyone that has taken care of her for many years. "Have to see my mother"said Rebecca driving away from the mansion.

Everyone was confused in what Rebecca had just said.

"Wait! I thought Rosemary is dead?"asked Casey wondering.

Ella remembers something that Rebecca had told her long time ago. Turns towards her father-Xander and her mother-Ronny in the face. "Xander! I think, know where Rebecca is going too"said Ella out loud.

Xander turns towards his daughter in the face.

"We know that Rosemary is dead, we heard the news from Vella"said Dax pointing it out to those who were there of the terrible news given to them.

"Then what was Rebecca talking about?"asked Dominick-the white jungle fury ranger was wondering.

"Kristen, Is Rebecca's birth mother she's from a royal family. Has many powerful gifts, that Rebecca hasn't told me about"said Ella telling those in the driveway.

Shocked looks on those who were standing outside of the driveway.

Author's Note:

This story is finished. It will continue on shortly. Thanks!


End file.
